The present invention relates to a dimensional transformation apparatus and a related method of creating visual effects and, in particular, to a special effects device.
The field of special effects is frequently concerned with altering an item's appearance to be something that it is not. Visual effects are an important element of these special effects, and of the entertainment industry in general. One popular effect, frequently employed in motion pictures, is the seeming transformation of an object's shape into the shape of another unrelated object. This effect is commonly seen in the context of science fiction or horror effects, for example, a man appearing to walk through a wall or other solid object. Such effects are generally difficult to create, and can typically only be effectively done with the aid of sophisticated and expensive electronics and software, or post-production editing.
These same visual effects are important in live entertainment as well. However, since these effects are produced in real-time, post-production and other sophisticated electronic effects are generally not of practical use. Also, such effects by their very nature need to be recreated in real-time for each subsequent performance to a live audience, which makes expensive effects impractical.
One way of making surfaces transform dimensionally that has been used successfully in film has been to deform an elastic surface, such as soft rubber or the like, by engaging it with a three-dimensional object. For example, motion pictures have utilized sheets of soft rubber in engagement with human hands to create the illusion that the hand is emerging through a hard surface represented by the rubber, such as a wall, or through a window. However, these effects suffer from the special materials required to produce them and the necessity of post-production enhancement to produce the requisite amount of realism. For example, the soft rubber needed to produce the effect discussed above requires superelasticity, and thus is generally not durable. Also, the soft rubber does not adhere completely to the three-dimensional object, necessitating electronic or post-production enhancement to impart realism to the desired effect.
Also, such effects are typically impractical in their application to live entertainment. In the example discussed above, air trapped between the engaged hands and rubber screen may detract from the intended effect. The lack of skin tight adherence to the deforming three-dimensional object can typically not be cured in real-time, which further detracts from the realism of the intended effect. Additionally, such a system may need to be constructed to the particular specifications of the intended use, such as the intended speed of engagement, or shape or size of the object used to engage the rubber sheet. This further detracts from the useful life of the device creating the effect.
Thus, the methods and devices used to create these effects are typically not flexible or adaptable to real time uses, or varying effects, and lack the durability and ease of maintenance necessary for ready and repeated employment. For these reasons, the mentioned effects have found little utility, especially in theme parks. They generally cannot be continually and repeatedly performed without frequent replacement of materials, for example, the soft rubber screen, mentioned above. Additionally, these effects lack the sophistication necessary to produce the desired realism without post-production enhancement, such as coloring or matting with additional images.
Accordingly, there has existed a definite need for an apparatus or method which can dimensionally transform a surface and create realistic three-dimensional effects, and yet which provides flexibility, reusability and easy maintenance in producing these special effects. This needed apparatus or method should be applicable, not only in the theme park or real time amusement setting, but should offer the same advantages to and have similar utility in the entertainment industry in general, for example, the creation of motion picture special effects. The present invention satisfies these needs and provides further related advantages.